Selena (Fates)/Fates Quotes
Enemy Selena Chapter 12 (Revelation) Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Chapter 13 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar * Selena: Well, if it isn't Avatar... Do you even remember who I am? * Avatar: Um... * Selena: Ugh, whatever! Like I care whether you remember me or not. You're a monster for making Lady Camilla so sad! Now it's up to me to make you pay for breaking her heart! * Avatar: Gah! Defeated Chapter 23 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar Defeated My Castle Private Quarters Lovers *"You're finally home! I've been waiting here FOREVER." (Entrance) *"You—jerk! How dare you leave me alone all day?! Get over here, and give me a kiss!" (Entrance) *"I'm glad you're back...but don't expect me to wait around." (Entrance) *"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Avatar. ...Wait a minute! How long were you standing there?" (Awakening, Good) *"Well, I'm SORRY I fell asleep, but seriously—next time, a little tap will do!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. ...Stop it. I'm not blushing! It's my bath, stupid. It turned me all red." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"Heehee! Thanks, I'm not sure why you're being so nice to me all the sudden..." (Cool Down, Good) *"It's only fair that I get you all to myself sometimes. Can't you stay a little longer?" (Exit) Bonding Castle Grounds * "Pfft. Our enemies don't stand a chance against me. (idle) * "You're on patrol AGAIN? Jeez, you're making the rest of us look bad." (idle) * "What am I "up to"? Who are you, the Nohrian Inquisition?" (idle) * "Hey, all kidding aside...thank you for everything that you do." (idle) * "Hey, come shopping with me! I need you to hold my things while I try stuff on." (idle) * "Who are you again? And what are you doing here?" (idle, visiting another castle) * "Team up with me in the next battle if you want to see how it's done." (team-up initiation) ** "Ugh, if you insist. Just don't get in my way, all right?" (team-up conversation, response) * "Don't we pay someone to clean up around here? Jeez!" (found item) * "Nobody better mess with me today. I'm really feeling it!" (surge) * "I'm bored. What do you do when you get bored?" (hobby ask) * "An accessory for me? ...Well, OK, but you better not make me look stupid!" (Accessory Gift, ask) ** "Did you really pick this out yourself? It's exactly what I wanted!" (Accessory Gift given) ** "What?! What were you thinking?" (Accessory Gift, Bath Towel) ** "I know it isn't real, but it still brings back memories. That it's complete is...annoying." (Accessory Gift, Emblem Shield) ** "Where did you get this?! Did someone tell you to give it to me?" (AccessoryGift, Butterfly Mask) ** "Where did this even come from? Oh no, there's no way I'm wearing it!" (Accessory Gift, Bear Hat) ** "Gawh! Who would ever create something as hideous as this?." (Accessory Gift, Dragon Feather) ** "That's OK. I look better than everyone else already. Ha!" (Accessory Gift, Refused) Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Prison Einherjar Shop Mess Hall Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up * "Look at me now, Mother." (6+ stats up) * "I'm not average. I deserve better!" (4-5 stats up) * "Bah. Not good enough for me." (2-3 stats up) * "This isn't like me!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"I can make anything look good." Confession Help Description This enigmatic retainer of Camilla's has a bad attitude but a great work ethic. Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar. You get ONE day in the spotlight, so enjoy it." Roster A retainer serving Camilla in Nohr. Her homeland and history are unknown. Strong willed and angry, she will occasionally show a gentle side to those she trusts. The most wasteful shopper. Born n 1/21. DLC Pre-Battle Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support * "Go, go!" * "Ugh, fine!" * "I've got your back!" * "Can we start now?" * "Come on!" * "Don't you dare lose!" * "All right, let's go." Attack Stance * "What are you looking at?" * "Whatever..." * "Waste of time!" Guard Stance * "What are you doing?!" * "Show me what you got!" * "Don't even think about it!" Critical/Skill * "Loser!" * "Time to play!" * "So annoying!" * "Let's get this over with!" Defeated Enemy **Laughter* * "Like I'd lose!" * "I'm the best!" * "What did you expect?" * "Told you I was tough!" * "What a fool!" * "Hah!" Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "I guess I owe you one." * "Woah... Thanks." Defeated by Enemy *"This is so not fair!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts